1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus having an automatic communication function.
2. Related Background Art
Some apparatuses of this type, for example, facsimile machines have an automatic response function. In this type of facsimile machine, a telephone set and a facsimile are separately provided.
When a calling signal comes to a facsimile which is set at an auto response mode, a ringer circuit at the telephone set is actuated to produce a calling sound.
Therefore, such a facsimile machine is not suitable for a quiet environment, such as at home at night.